cutie_sunflowerfandomcom-20200213-history
Mini Furcats
Mini Furbys are characters created by Eden. They are ripoffs of the original Furbys. They made their first appearance on Go Animate on March 10th, 2015 with a Movie called Mini Furby. They also have their very own series. They came back on July 2017 for the Reboot. There might be new colored ones in the future. Mini Furbys are the small versions of Furbys. When they get older, they turn into Teen Furbys. And then, they will turn into Horny Furbys once they are adults. Personality Mini Furbys have a nice Personality. They can sometimes be annoying or mean. They are also Friendly. Appearance They appear to have a colored body with cat like ears. They were originally in their Lil' Peepz designs. In their original design, they feature cat ears, a face, eyebrows, and bare feet with three toes each. In 2017, they have a redesign with no visible arms, a bigger body, smaller updated legs, and no eyebrows to make them more friendly. They also have two toes instead of three, and their eyes are oval-shaped instead of circle-shaped. Trivia * Mini Furbys are one of the oldest characters created by Cutiesunflower. Along with the Funny Smarties, Mellows, and Hairy Maws. * Pink Furby and Plum Furby are the only Mini Furbys to be a Female. * On the Go Animate version, their hands can be seen. In the Mini Furbys redesign, they don't have their hands seen anymore. * On the Go Animate version of the Mini Furbys, Pink Furby wears a bow. But in the 2017 Reboot, she doesn't wear her bow. * There are more Mini Furbys in the Reboot then in the original version. * Plum Furby, Aqua Furby, Teal Furby, and Navy Blue Furby are the only new Mini Furbys to not appear in the original version. * There are currently seven male furbys and two female furbys, however, Yellow, Teal, Aqua, Black, White, and Navy Blue are genderless. * At the end of most Mini Furbys episodes, Cup Channel appears. Cup Channel is the company on Mini Furbys. * They were originally owned by Cup Channel, but they are now owned by Cutiesunflower. * Their birthday is on March 10th, which is also the same day the movie Mini Furby was made on GoAnimate. * Their favorite hobby is dancing. Gallery Mini Furbys Old Designs.jpg|Mini Furbys Old Design as seen on Go Animate. Red Furby.png|Original Design of Red Furby from Season 1 Happy Go Furby Green Queen.jpg|Happy Go Furby Pink Furby's Debut on Mini Furbys.jpg|Pink Furby's Debut on the Mini Furbys Mini Furbys from Season 2.jpg|Mini Furbys Season 2 Design Mini Furbys from a Furby Burger Commercial in Season 3.jpg|Mini Furbys from a Furby Burger Commercial Season 3 Design The Flys from Mini Furbys Season 4.jpg|The Flys Debut in Mini Furbys Season 4 Red Furby and Pink Furby meeting Mr Mouth in Mini Furbys Season 5.jpg|Red Furby and Pink Furby meeting Mr Mouth in Mini Furbys Season 5 Red Furby Body.png|Red Furby's Body The New Mini Furbys.png|Mini Furbys with a 2017 Redesign The New Mini Furbys Updated.png|The New Mini Furbys with a 2017 Redesign Updated. Red Furby Redesign.png|Red Furby Redesign Yellow Furby Pose.png|Yellow Furby Redesign Blue Furby Pose.png|Blue Furby Redesign Purple Furby Pose.png|Purple Furby Redesign Pink Furby Pose.png|Pink Furby Redesign Green Furby Pose.png|Green Furby Redesign Orange Furby Pose.png|Orange Furby Redesign Black Furby Pose.png|Black Furby Redesign Brown Furby Pose.png|Brown Furby Redesign Plum Furby Pose.png|Plum Furby Redesign White Furby Pose.png|White Furby Redesign Aqua Furby Pose.png|Aqua Furby Redesign Teal Furby Pose.png|Teal Furby Redesign Navy Blue Furby Pose.png|Navy Blue Furby Redesign Gray Furby Pose.png|Gray Furby Redesign Red Furby 2nd Pose.png|Red Furby Second Pose The Makeover Girls and Red Furby.jpg|Red Furby being scared by The Makeover Girls. Category:Male Category:Armless Category:Female Category:Nice Category:Characters Category:Non-Objects Category:Evil Cake Haters Category:Protagonists Category:Cute Category:Sometimes Mean Category:Young Category:Males Category:Females Category:GoAnimate Characters